Last Kiss
by IShipEveryoneandEverything
Summary: They never thought they'd have a last kiss. One-shot. Song-fic Huntbastian with Taylor Swift's Last Kiss. (*trigger warnings- subtle mentions of a past rape*)


I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered

For just us to know

You told me you loved me

So why did you go away?

Away

Tear filled green eyes stared down at the iPhone screen that was alight with the picture of a smirking, tan skinned, blonde haired teen that he used to love. Or rather, that used to love him. He remembered the way Hunter would stroke his hair as he fell asleep and whisper sweet nothings till Sebastian fell asleep with a smile. He remembered that Hunter kept the nightmares away, kept the panic away, he held Sebastian tight when he woke up sobbing because of the memories that plagued him. Hunter never wavered in his strong support. Until he did.

I do recall now the smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement

I ran off the plane

That July 9th

The beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt

I can still feel your arms

The phone slipped through his cold fingers and clattered on the floor when he thought of the rain pouring down his face when he ran into Hunter's arms after he got back from Paris for the last time. He was shaking, shivering with cold and panic in the rain that tried to cleanse him of a forced touch from that man in Paris. Hunter had pulled him close and Sebastian let the steady beat of his heart calm him down and the strong arms around his body keep him grounded.

But now I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

The old military sweatshirt made for broad shoulders and strong muscles hung of Sebastian's lithe frame and he burrowed in it, curling against the floor as the sobs shook his body. Tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking the collar of the sweatshirt worn from use. He tucked his arms close to his chest, hands clenching at his chest, trying to make the pain stop. Hunter had said forever, but forever never came.

I do remember the swing of your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then

You pull me in

I'm not much for dancing

But for you I did

Hunter didn't like to reminisce. And he definitely didn't like to remember the bright eyed French boy that owned Hunter's heart in high school. That still owned his heart. But high school had come and gone and they wanted very different things. So Hunter ended it. And he tried not to think about the devastated look in those green eyes. He turned away before the tears started to fall.

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets

How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

Sebastian was a force of nature. Hunter loved that about him. He remembered the other boy's terror before meeting Mr. Clarington. He remembered the way Sebastian squared his shoulders and shook the former soldier's hand with a sweet smile. He remembered his father being charmed and smiling knowingly before leaving them alone. Sebastian had kissed him before he could utter a word and grinned brightly. Hunter leaned his head against his pillow, trying to ignore the memory of Sebastian's lips.

And I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Hunter furiously ignored the knowledge of Sebastian's class ring resting on a shelf across from his bed. And he ignored the knowledge that he messed this up so royally that there was no going back. He had said forever to Sebastian. He'd broken the most important promise he'd ever given to the boy who was terrified of abandonment.

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe

And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are

Hunter scowled at the picture of the tan skinned boy with freckles that he had dug out of his drawer at two in the morning. It was rare for Sebastian to smile so brightly in a photo, with his nose scrunched slightly and his eyes crinkling. It was Hunter's favorite picture. Because Sebastian wasn't hiding for once. Hunter would be lying if he said he still talked to Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval for any reason other than the fact that Sebastian was still their best friend. Nick wasn't overly fond of him after he shattered Sebastian's fragile heart, but Jeff, ever the optimist, told him all the time that Sebastian still loved him.

And I hope the sun shines

And it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you

You wish you had stayed

You can plan for a change in weather and time

But I never planned on you changing your mind

Shaky hands tugged through chestnut brown hair as he curled tighter, sobbing at the aching pain in his chest. He never thought Hunter would leave him. Never thought he'd change his mind and abandon him like so many others. He hoped that Hunter missed him, hoped that he wasn't the only one with pain.

He wasn't.

So I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

The sweatshirt stuck to his body from tears and sweat, but he was still so cold. He desperately wished that Hunter was there to hold him, but he wasn't. Sebastian couldn't move on and maybe he should see someone for this, but he couldn't. Hunter Clarington was the love of his life and nothing could change that, even if all he had left was a sweatshirt that had seen far better days and a collection of photos.

Hunter knew that this was his fault. That Sebastian would still be his if he hadn't been an idiot and broke his heart. That they would've worked and they would've been happy. Sebastian Smythe, the strange little French boy with so many twists and turns in his heart had his hold on Hunter's but Hunter would never hold him again.

Just like our last kiss

Forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last...


End file.
